A Mysterious Hero
by SuperSquire457
Summary: Set during the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco has been in love with a girl since fourth year, but he can't find her anywhere in the crowd of good guys. He's really worried that she could be dead. Savvy Parker? Dead? Impossible. He must push that thought out of his mind. But who is this mysterious hero that shows up, and is she really wearing... spandex? Rated T for violence.


AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE HERO THAT SHOWS UP. I GAVE HER SECRET IDENTITY A NEW NAME, BUT I DO NOT OWN THE COSTUME OR HERO NAME. It's really heartbreaking, but I have to learn to deal with it.

~Draco~

All of the good guys were in one big group. They were standing on one side of the courtyard; they couldn't walk past an invisible and magical barrier, conjured by Voldemort. They were also under a silencing spell. Not even all the love and stupid Gryffindork courage could break down the barrier nor spell. Voldemort caged them after Longbottom killed the snake. He was mortal now, and he had to do anything and everything to protect himself.

Potter was killed immediately earlier in the battle. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Granger, Weasley, and Weaslette were all in the front of the group, heads raised and chins set.

The Death Eaters were on the other side of the courtyard, with Voldemort and Aunty Bella standing next to him with a psychotically happy look in her eyes. I was standing close to a wall, between the good and the bad sides of the eyes kept darting over to the good crown, desperately searching for her face, here beautiful sometimes-green-sometimes-

blue-sometimes-slate eyes lined in blue eyeliner, with thick, black lashes protruding from the lids. She was nowhere to be seen. I prayed to whoever was up there that she was alright, and not dead. I would probably go insane or even kill myself if she was.

You see, I was in love with this girl, Savvy Parker. I had been hopelessly in love with her since I first laid eyes on her, but I realized it in fourth year, when she was chosen to be a Triwizard champion and won without any magic whatsoever. Moody had put both hers and Potter's names into the Goblet. That irked my, why would he put in two underage people? Anyway, my love for her grew stronger when she found me breaking down in the boys' bathroom in sixth year. She had followed me out of the Great Hall and comforted me. We had become good friends over the years, but ye had to meet in secret since she was in Gryffindor and constantly helping out the "Golden Trio". She was the only person that I had ever trusted, and still holds that place. She was tall, almost as tall as I was. I topped out at 6'2", and she cam to just under six feet. Her hair was cropped boy short, and she even sported a mohawk once. It was super curly, way prettier and less frizzier than know-it-all Granger's. She had a fun, smart, sweet, and smart-ass personality. Her goal was to find the fun in life. She was perfect for me. I just wish that I knew where she was.

(AN: I looked up the script for Voldy's lines. I used them here, but I slightly changed some of them. Just FYI.) "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort began. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. He's dead, and now is the time to declare yourself. Join me, or die."

"I don't think so." A voice to the side said. All heads swiveled to the other side of the courtyard. A figure was casually strolling up toward Voldemort. You could _definitely_ tell it was a chick, since she was wearing a skin tight red and blue suit. The blue parts were almost black, but as she walked the light would hit them and you could tell the color. She had an amazing body; her muscles were clearly defined and toned. She was really skinny and tall. Her whole head was covered with a mask, with white shapes for the eyes. There was a webbing pattern all across the red parts of the outfit.

"An who might you be?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm Spidergirl," she said confidently. That explained the web design. "And here to kick your scrawny ass into next week." I liked this chick!

"Well, for your attitude..." Voldemort began. He lifted his wand.

As if she knew what was coming, she casually shifted her weight to her other foot as the killing curse flew where her chest had been seconds before. She pretended to inspect her gloved nails.

"Anything else, dipshit?" She politely asked. Voldemort turned and looked at the Death Eaters. He stepped back and gestured his hand toward Spidergirl. All one hundred twenty six and a half (the werewolf, Greyback), not including Bellatrix, Voldemort, and myself, lunged at the girl.

Magic spells were shooting everywhere, fists were flying, feet were kicking, and heads were being bashed together. Nothing even touched Spidergirl. Within a span of two minutes, she had taken all of the Death Eaters down without magic. She had used her bare hands, leaving a pile of unconscious DEs at her feet.

"Is that _really_ the best you got?" She asked. Voldemort turned to me..

"It's your turn." He said. What?! No! I liked Spidergirl, I wanted to fight by her side! She was a fantastic fighter, and she didn't even use magic. I also had a gut feeling to protect her. I raised my chin and set my jaw.

"No." I said.

"So be it." Voldemort flicked his wand, and I could practically see Spidergirl's brain go into hyper drive.

It all happened in what seemed to be slow motion. Spidergirl was literally sprinting towards me. I had never seen anyone- human, ogre, not even a broom- go so fast.

"Draco!" She screamed. Wait, how did she know my name? And, why did her voice sound so familiar?

Those thoughts were brushed aside when I felt her hands on my chest, pushing me, _hard_. I flew a couple of feet and landed roughly on my back. I sat up and saw what was in front of me, and I realized what happened.

Voldemort had just made the wall I was standing in front of crumble. The _fucking wall_. Spidergirl had bolted forward and pushed me out of the line of fire (which was really the line-of-multiple-tons-of-rock-falling-on-my-head), sacrificing herself in the process. But why? I was just a small wizard compared to her. Now, she was laying under a huge pile of rocks, most likely dead. Because of me.

"Well, now that she's out of the way..." Voldemort continued to speak, turning back to the crowd of Hogwarts students and professors. I tuned him out, still staring at the rocks, still trying to figure out what just happened.

The rocks shifted.

I was the only one who noticed, until they shifted again. Some of the small rocks fell down. Voldemort turned to the pile, as did everyone's heads.

Then, a huge rock rolled off of the pile. A single gloved hand slowly rose out and grabbed onto a huge rock in front of it. Another hand came out, followed by the upper torso of the woman who saved my life. She groaned.

Voldemort looked bored with the situation. With a flick of his wand, Spidergirl rose, limp, out of the rocks and up into the air. He maneuvered her to my floating in front of him but a good few feet above his head.

"Crucio." He said, a smile in his voice.

I gasped. At Malfoy Manor, my Aunt Bella had done all of the torturing, but that seemed like playing tea party compared to what was happening before me.

Spidergirl was screaming bloody murder, and it made my blood run cold. She twitched multiple times in midair. Her head was thrown back, and her back was arched. I was stunned, entranced, captivated. But not in a good way. At all.

Voldemort flicked his wand yet again, and Spidergirl fell to the ground in a crumpled head. He laughed, do you get that? He _fucking laughed_.

"You deserve this, Spidergirl. You think that you can saunter in here like you own the place, and then try to defeat ME? Pathetic fool. I watched you, though. You didn't use a single spell, not even nonverbal magic. You carry no wand. You may be pathetic, but you're brave. You would do good by my side. Unfortunately, you tried to protect a blood traitor-" He gestured to me, "-and therefore, you must pay. Bella?"

Bellatrix eagerly stepped forward. She trailed her repulsive fingers across Spidergirl's shoulders, making even more scratch marks in the tight fabric (AN: Her costume got ripped up from the rocks, but don't worry, it's not showing anything private ;D) with her long, sharp nails. She placed her hands on top of the girl's head, before grabbing the mask and ripping it off.

_No_. Anyone but her.

_Savvy_.

I couldn't see her face, but there was no mistaking the short, tight, chestnut brown curls.

"NO!" I cried, leaping up and starting to sprint. Aunt Bella looked up and slashed her wand through the air, making me soar backwards and hit the far wall. I crumpled in pain. I tried to get back up again, but it seemed like Bellatrix had put a spell on me where I couldn't move, but still had a perfect veiw of the terrors in front of me.

In a flash, Savvy leaped up and roundhouse kicked Bellatrix in the stomach. She doubled over, giving Savvy the opportunity to to give another powerful kick to her face. She flew backwards onto some rocks on the far side of the courtyard. She laid there, unmoving, with red starting to pool around her head.

Savvy then turned to Voldemort, where she raised her right arm perpendicular to him. She pressed her middle and ring finger to her palm, and a sting of what looked like webbing shot out of her metal bracer and attached to Voldemort's wand. She gave a hard tug, and his wand flew out of his hand and into hers. She snapped it in half and then crumbled it to dust in her fist. She tossed the dust over her shoulder and grabbed the collar of Voldemort's robes, wrenching his head downwards onto her raised knee multiple times. She then threw him onto the ground, where she straddled his chest, pinning his arms down with her knees. She grabbed a large rock to the side of her and repeatedly bashed Voldemort's temple with it, until there was a large dent in his face and skull and he lay there, not breathing.

Well, that was surprising. The most evil wizard of all time was just killed by a muggle with some superpowers. Not just any muggle girl, though. The sexiest muggle that ever lived, bitches!

There was silence across the courtyard. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Then, everyone started to cheer. Apparently, since Voldy was dead, his spells were broken. I guess mine was, too. Everyone started hugging and rejoicing. There was cheering and happiness. No one moved toward Savvy, though. No congratulations, no fanboys, no anything.

She slowly stood up from Voldemort's dead body. She turned and walked away towards the castle. The crowd didn't even look at her as she walked away. Only Granger looked at her, and all she did was politely nod before turning back and snogging Weasley. So much for her so-called 'friends'.

I stood up and followed her. This time, _everyone_ looked. Weasley even got in my way.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Going to attack her for defeating your precious master?" he said. I stayed silent. He wasn't going to piss me off. I just looked away and pushed past him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Malfoy!" I broke into a run, knowing that he was pulling out his wand. I turned a corner and ducked into the nearest broom cupboard. I heard his heavy footfalls run past me, and then waited a few moments before exiting and going back in the direction I came in.

I needed to get to the Astronomy Tower. Savvy once told me that she always went there whenever she needed to be alone and think. By instinct and process of elimination, I knew that's where she would be.

I reached the door in a few minutes. I paused, my hand raised to knock. She wouldn't want to be disturbed by someone tapping on some wood. Instead, I opened the door silently. She was sitting on the railing surrounding the tower, her back to me. I crossed the room, my light footsteps making no noise (I had years of practice, sneaking around Malfoy Manor eavesdropping on my parents' conversations). I leaned back on the railing so that I was facing her.

"Hey, Draco." She said in her American Accent.

Instead of answering, I wrapped my Quidditch-toned arms around her slim figure. She leaned into the embrace,wrapping her own arms around me. I felt her body begin to shake with sobs.

This really surprised me. Never in the seven years I had known Savvy had I EVER seen her shed a single tear. Not when she was almost killed by a Hungarian Horntail, not when she got into a fistfight with Theodore Nott, and not even when she was betrayed by Potty and Weasel. It surprised me, but I knew where it was coming from.

I pulled her even closer to me; so close, you couldn't even fit a piece of parchment between us. I mumbled incoherent nothings into her ear, things like, "Shhhh... everything's going to be fine..." and "It's okay, I'm here... I've got you...".

After minutes, maybe even hours, her body slowly stilled. She took a few deep breaths, and then sat back up. She looked out onto the Black Lake.

"Well, that was embarrassing." She laughed dryly.

I gently cupped her cheek in my hand, wiping away the last few tears with my thumb. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sav, you can tell me anything. You know that." I said.

"I know, but this... I've been holding this in for too long." She said, biting her lip. She was avoiding looking at me, which worried me.

"Ivbennlvwthusncsictyer" She said really quickly and quietly.

"Uh, what was that?" I asked. Savvy was not one to mumble. If she wanted to say something, she would yell it across the Great Hall if she had to.

She looked me dead in the eye this time. "I've been in love with you since sixth year. I walked in on you in the bathroom, and Harry just shot that spell at you. I didn't even think, I just ran in front of you. I knew that I cared about a lot about you already, but my protective instincts just went crazy. I realized that I loved you then. I didn't want to hurt or friendship, though. So, I kept it quiet."

I was shocked. Speechless. Kind of angry that she didn't tell me, but then again, I didn't tell her about my feelings. Most of all, though, I was so fucking happy.

Instead of answering with words, I cupped both sides of her face in my hands and leaned in, touching my lips to hers.

This was something I'd waited for and dreamed about for three years. It was even better than I imagined. Sparks flew through my body, and I could say the same for Savvy from her audible gasp. She tasted fresh and clean, as if you were taking a sip from iced water with lemon on a hot summer day. It was _amazing_.

We broke apart. I leaned my forehead against hers. We looked into each others eyes, smiling wide.

"I fell in love with you in fourth year. You were my everything. You still are, if not even more now." I said to her. She smiled even wider, if possible, and threw her arms around my neck and smashing our lips together in yet another fiery kiss, one that would last for a long time.

This was something I could get used to.


End file.
